Tommy Breaks A Leg (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 2
The ambulance soon arrived at the hospital as they rushed Tommy, who had finally started calming down, inside the emergency room as Didi sat in the waiting room nervous of Tommy's outcome. Didi wasn't the only one that was worried, Dil and the other babies were as well. Dil the most of course since he was Tommy's brother. (Dil's POV) I was ascared that my brother was really hurted really bad and that he'd never be able to goes on adventures no mores. My big brother was strong thoughs he wouldn't lets something like this stops him but I was still ascared. (Normal POV) A few minutes later Stu came in with the other babies as he came into the waiting room and sat next to Didi as the waited worriedly and patiently to hear something about Tommy. After another five agonizing minutes a doctor, the same one from when Tommy had passed out at the pool and lost his memory, Dr. Robinson, came out rolling Tommy, who had a light blue cast on his leg, in a wheelchair "Ah Mrs. Pickles little Tommy is fine, he's just has a break in his bone. It should heal within six to eight weeks." Dr. Robinson explained "Oh thank goodness," Didi said in relfie as she picked up Tommy "Do you have any idea what might have caused the breaking?" Dr. Robinson asked "No, but when Didi found him she did find him in the street." Stu said "Seems little Tommy was hit by a car, he's very lucky he just had a broken leg usually patients who were hit by cars are usually end up in very critical condition. Anyway make sure he gets plenty of rest and keep him off that leg. Oh and also give him some medicine for his pain as he will have it" Dr. Robinson said "Thank you doctor," Stu said as they all left the hospital as they went back to the Pickles Residence (Tommy's POV) The doctor tolded my my mommy and daddy that I couldn't bes on my leg which meanded I couldn't goes on adventures for a while. After that we wents back to my house as my mommy putted me on the couch and putted a pillow under my leg that was broked and had that funny thing on its, I think the doctors calleded it a cast, as my mommy then turneded on Reptar. My daddy putted Dil and everyones into the playpen. (Normal POV) Didi had sat Tommy on the couch propping his leg up on a pillow as she turned on the tv while Stu put the other babies into the playpen "Now you can't walk on your leg sweetie so you stay here." Didi said as she then walked into the kitchen as Stu followed Dil went over to the toy box in the playpen and pulled out Tommy's extra screwdriver as he opened the play pen as they went over to Tommy, who was watching Reptar of course, as Dil climbed up on the couch next to his brother "Tommy are you oks?" Dil asked hoping to get an answer this time Tommy didn't say anything, he wasn't happy, his leg was broken and he couldn't move or go anywhere and he really had to potty. "Tommy," Chuckie said "What, what do you want?!" Tommy snapped before he sighed "Sorry Chuckie, I didn't means to yell." "It's ok Tommy, I can't blames you for being cranky. I would bes to if I couldn't go nowheres." Chuckie said "Yeah," Tommy nodded as Phil and Lil were looking at Tommy's cast "Hey Tommy, what's this thing on your leg?" Phil asked "Yeah and why is it on your leg?" Kimi asked as well "The doctors at the hopsickle tolded me that it's a cast and that it had to stays on my leg until it gots betterer and wasn't broked no mores." Tommy explained now really having to go potty but still trying to ignore it (Tommy's POV) I was telling my friends about my cast and why its was on my leg when I remembereded that I hads to go potty and really really bad. Not's only that but that my leg was really itchy. I couldn't gets up to go potty withouts hurting my leg but I needed to gos. Nextest thing I knewed my pants were wet, that's when I realizeded that I had an accident as I started crying. (Normal POV) Tommy had an accident as he started crying as Didi came into the room and picked up Tommy. "What's wrong sweetie?" Didi asked as she realized Tommy's overalls were wet "Its ok sweetie accidents happen." Didi took Tommy upstairs and changed his clothes and not long afterward brought him back down and brought him into the kitchen as she sat him at the table before getting the other babies as she sat out there lunch which was fried bologna sandwiches and some chips along with some juice. "Yummy fried bologna sandwiches." Chuckie said happily as he ate his sandwich as the others did as well After all the babies ate Didi had taken Tommy back into the living room and sat him back on the couch as the other babies walked over after Didi left the room. "What do you want to dos Tommy?" Dil asked "Nothing just leave me alone." Tommy said "But Tommy…" Dil said "Leave me alone!" Tommy yelled as Dil started crying as the other babies comforted Dil "It's ok Dil, Tommy just doesn't want to play right now you can always play when he's all better." Chuckie said "Yeah, maybe he will plays with you later." Kimi said (Dil's POV) I was trying to asks Tommy if he wanted to plays but he tolded us to go away then he yelleded at me as I started crying as Chuckie and Kimi tolded me that Tommy didn't wants to play right nows and that maybe he would plays with me later. I sure hoped so, I don't likes it when Tommy is like this. 'Go to Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Breaks A Leg Chapters